


That's Not Part of the Show

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH OT6 heads to a haunted prison attraction for Halloween. What they don't realize is that not everything they're about to experience is scripted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Part of the Show

            Gavin bounced excitedly as the line moved up. There were a lot of people here, maybe three or four hundred. He had known, when he suggested to the other five men that they go here, that it would have a long wait. The haunted prison attraction was often very popular.

            He’d gotten his way by whining to Michael, who in turn sat down with the other four men in their house and asserted that he was not going to listen to Gavin bitch and moan about this any longer. They finally agreed the evening the attraction opened, and Gavin had beamed at them all.

            “Thank you so much for bringing me here! I’m sure that this is going to be a top evening.”

            “Just don’t get stupid and punch someone, okay, Gavin?” Geoff asked. “I haven’t been standing in line for an hour and a half just to get kicked out because you got scared.”

            “Me? As if I would be punching people! It’s Ryan you have to look out for!”

            Ryan laughed at that. “No, Gavin, I think you’re wrong. I think Jack and Ray running for the scaredy cat exits are the people we would have to watch out for.”

            Jack and Ray both lightly punched Ryan in the arm. “I’m not scared by these sorts of things that easy, jackass,” Jack said.

            Ray nodded in agreement. “Besides, we’ve got fucking Mogar here to keep us safe, don’t we?”

            Michael nodded. “Of course you do. There’s very little that scares me, anyway.” Just as he finished his boast, a very large man, easily much taller than Michael, dressed as a clown came up and sneered at him. He encroached on Michael’s personal space, backing him into the ropes dividing the lines and laughing close to his ear. It was close enough that Michael could feel the breath on his neck. He curled in on himself, keeping his eyes shut tight until he felt the man move on.

            “Yeah, some fuckin’ protector you’ve got there,” Geoff joked. All of them laughed at that, relieving a little of the tension. Having some of the people outside of the attraction to entertain the guests _was_ fun, but it was also hard to keep track of them in the sea of people. Getting a jump scare while standing around waiting wasn’t ideal, but it did keep them from getting bored.

            Another fifteen minutes passed before the men were allowed inside the attraction. They were cramped, stuck in the room with maybe fifty other people that would be going through at the same time. They listened to the instructions impatiently, just wanting to get inside already. They dearly hoped that it would be worth the wait.

            The first half of the attraction was mostly harmless fun, although the performers did get close. Gavin flipped out when one of the prisoners “threw” something on him, triggering a small spray of water to hit him in the face. They made it to the mirror room, Geoff and Ryan made it a point to try and find the little girl that looked like she belonged in _The Ring_ while Michael and Ray tried to get out of there as quickly as possible. They both explained that they’d stayed up way too late as kids watching that movie and got the shit scared out of them.

            “She still fucking gets me to this day, man,” Michael insisted. Ray agreed as they pressed forward, not minding that this put him at the head of the group. Now at least he would know what was coming.

            The next room had people that looked like dancers, posing along the walls. A few people peaked their heads out from behind the walls and from holes in the floor, grinning as creepily as possible whenever one of the boys made eye contact.

            They finished the first half and waited outside to be allowed into the next part of the attraction. They wandered into the dark rooms and gave a bemused chuckle as they heard the sound of a chainsaw revving. So there was going to be some Leatherface wannabe in there getting ready to pretend-chase them.

            “Oh man, talk about a cliché,” Gavin said. The initial terror had worn off on him, and now he was riding an adrenaline high from the panic.

            “I guess they save the ‘best’ for last,” Geoff quipped. They followed him into the room, looking around. At first, they couldn’t see the man. Then, they heard the chainsaw start again and realized he was behind them.

            “Oh god, it’s a _chase_ ,” Jack drawled. As if it couldn’t get more cliché. They couldn’t just have him pop out randomly for the jump scare effect?

            They played along, moving rapidly toward the exit. This place was a maze of inflatable tubes along the wall, slowing down their progress and making it incredibly difficult to see either forward or backward. The good thing, they discovered, was that there weren’t twists and turns. It was just a really complicated route to leave.

            The chainsaw got closer and closer as they carried on. They figured they must have been nearing the exit; why else would the man be so close? Then, the five men ahead heard a scream of agony as Ray felt Ryan’s hand slip away.

            “Ryan, what the fuck, did you trip?” Ray called back. They had momentarily stopped.

            “It’s not a fucking prop!” Ryan screamed. “Run!” They didn’t want to leave him, but five people couldn’t take one homicidal person with a chainsaw.

            To their horror, they realized they were halfway as they passed a painted line on the ground. They also realized that Ryan had stopped screaming, and they could hear heavy and quick footfalls behind them. They stepped up the pace, trying to protect themselves as well as Ray. They kept their hands linked together, hoping it would somehow be enough.

            The man advanced too quickly, however, and Ray was jerked from Gavin’s grip. Gavin screamed in horror; the man was built like a linebacker. “We have got to move faster,” he urged to the three men ahead of him. They shouted back vague affirmations, and now they were sprinting. They’d let go in order to use their hands to move the tubes and quicken their pace.

            Gavin’s screams only a few minutes later made the three left move faster. They didn’t want to leave him behind, but they had to keep going. “It can’t be that much fucking further,” Jack huffed. They’d been in here for fifteen minutes; why weren’t they close to the exit yet?

            Just as the door came within sight, they heard the man gaining on them again. “Go,” Jack ordered, slowing down a little to give them more of a lead

            “Jack, you can’t fucking do this. You can’t fucking expect us to leave you for dead.”

            “I can and I do. Get yourselves out of here and get help,” he yelled. Geoff and Michael had the same sickening realization at once: whether they argued or not, he would die. But if they left now, they had a decent chance at getting out of there.

            They raced through the door and around the sides of the building, reasoning that splitting up meant the guy couldn’t catch both of them. They found the people in charge of the event and, as coherently as they could while still reeling from shock, told them about their attacker.

            Police arrived within minutes. It turned out that the guy had snuck out of the _real_ prison just a couple miles down the road, and attacked the first small group he saw head into the building. Ryan, Ray, and Gavin were declared dead on scene, but Jack was still fighting for his life.

            Michael and Geoff let the cops take them to the hospital; neither was in shape to be driving, and they had a lot more to think about than how they were going to get home. They stayed in the hospital with Jack for three days, praying that he would pull through. He’d been unconscious since the doctors brought him into the room. They said he was stable, but that it might be a while before he woke up. On the third day, he stirred briefly. Michael and Geoff were right there, wide-awake when he looked at them.

            Jack gave a faint smile as his monitors started to beep. “I don’t have very long, you guys. Know that I love you. I’ll tell the others you miss them,” he murmured. He picked up Michael’s hand and stroked the back of it with a thumb as the younger man began to cry.

            “Jack don’t you fucking say it. Don’t you fucking do this to us. Don’t you die!” Michael’s voice became louder and more urgent as the numbers dropped. He was screaming incoherently by the time that the nurses came running in to call the code. Geoff helped guide him from the room, pulling him into a hug as they stood in the hallway.

            “Happy fucking Halloween,” Michael sobbed into Geoff’s shirt as they heard the doctor call Jack’s time of death. Geoff nodded grimly and patted the younger man’s head, wishing that he had, for once, put his foot down. He could have stopped all of this if they just hadn’t listened to Gavin. _I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for this. I wish it had been me instead of you_ , he thought as he began to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the parts that I described are from a real haunted house I went to my freshman year of college. Shoutout to that clown dude for scaring the shit out of me (I still don't know where he came from, despite the fact that he was like a foot and a half taller than me). I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
